Abomination
by slashes
Summary: Une abomination fut commise à Luks, Wyoming, au nom de la libération du mal qui s'abattait sur la ville.


Hello tout le monde !

Me revoici avec un O.S. Toutefois, celui-ci risque d'être beaucoup moins joyeux que les deux autres. Je m'en excuse d'avance mais je ne parvenai pas à écrire autre chose ! Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

 **Abomination**

L'adolescent, les yeux écarquillés, observait ses camarades de classe qui l'encerclaient. Le jour déclinait déjà en ce mois de décembre, les ombres de la rue leur offraient une intimité terrifiante. Ses grands lacs bleus passaient d'un visage à un autre espérant y apercevoir un sourire espiègle ou que l'un d'eux ne crie : « Déstresse c'est une blague ! », mais rien. Seuls le dégoût, la haine et la peur se reflétaient dans leurs yeux sombres comme les abysses de l'Enfer et les traits tordus de leur visage.

Le brun ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se fit, soudainement, pousser dans les bras d'un des jeunes hommes qui le passa à un autre et ainsi de suite. Des ricanements résonnaient dans ses oreilles lorsqu'il trébuchait ou tombait suite à une bousculade plus brutale. Suite à une nouvelle chute, il reçut un coup de pied au visage projetant sa tête en arrière, faisant craquer sinistrement sa nuque alors que des gouttes de sang venaient se poser sur son front et ses joues. Ce premier coup, qui lui avait assurément cassé le nez, le sonna légèrement et l'anesthésia si bien qu'il ne sentit pas le prochain coup ayant juste conscience d'être allongé sur l'asphalte. Les coups pleuvaient, mais aucun ne lui fit lâcher une plainte jusqu'à ce que la douleur éclate dans son torse lui coupant le souffle alors qu'un gargouillis s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres tordues dans une grimace de souffrance.

Tordu en deux, le lycéen toussait bruyamment, sa gorge raclant comme si il était sur le point de vomir ses tripes. Ses mains, fébriles, touchaient successivement son torse et sa gorge, l'égratignant, cherchant désespérément de l'air, les yeux brûlants de larmes.

Les agresseurs se figèrent sur place, leur expression souillées par la perversion de la violence vira au blanc lorsqu'ils prirent soudainement conscience de l'état de leur victime. Celui-ci ne parvenait plus à respirer, pleurant, ses sanglots l'étouffant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir voir pire. Ils s'entre-regardaient ne sachant quoi faire. Devait-il porter secours à la réincarnation de Satan ? Devait-il simplement tourner les talons et espérer qu'il s'en sorte seul ? Ou encore le laisser mourir tout seul ? Ce fut Mike Newtown qui leur fournit la solution. Il haussa simplement les épaules, son regard se posant sur Lucifer avant qu'il ne lui crache au visage.

« On le laisse là. Il faut qu'il meurt pour que nos familles aillent mieux. C'est le Diable en personne, il ne mérite pas la vie ! »

Les autres, aussi intelligent qu'un troupeau de moutons, sourirent comme les idiots qu'ils étaient avant d'imiter Mike, gratifiant le brun de leur signature salivaire. Les pas s'éloignèrent tandis qu'à l'insu de tous la vie s'échappait du jeune Lucifer Novak, tout juste âgé de 16 ans.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alerté par Chuck Novak -le père de la famille-, la police découvrit le corps sans vie, baignant sous les spots de l'astre lunaire. Grâce à l'ADN prélevé su r la victime, les agresseurs furent retrouvés et relâchés. Au lieu de les inculper, le Shérif de la commune leur décerna les honneurs pour « les avoir débarrasser du Diable qui avait plongé leur magnifique ville dans la misère. ». Suite à cet outrage, Michael Novak, frère jumeau du mort, fit appel à Misha Parks, un reporter de la NBC, qui, normalement, était en déplacement au Texas pour rapporter cette injustice devant toute l'Amérique.

* * *

« Il est proprement impensable qu'à notre époque il puisse encore exister des êtres aussi stupides que ceux de Lusk, ville se trouvant dans le Wyoming. En effet, le Shérif de cette ville à approuver leur meurtre d'un jeune adolescent répondant au nom de Lucifer Novak. Le jeune homme, bien que souvent victime de brimades de la part de ses camarades de classe lorsqu'il était à New-York à cause de son prénom atypique, ne s'était jamais plaint d'agressions physiques auprès de ses proches. Toutefois, en l'espace de deux semaines, alors qu'ils s'étaient installés provisoirement dans cette ville pour un enterrement, il avait porté trois fois plaintes sans qu'il n'y ait de suite soit-disant pour manque de preuves matérielles. La commune, très portée sur la religion, appauvrie suite à la tornade du 12 août 2015 et fragilisée par l'épidémie de la grippe H1N1 à cause des élevages de canards, nous a confiés que tout ceci était l'œuvre de Satan et que si Lucifer était présent dans leur ville, c'était pour achever son travail. Le pauvre enfant, à la sortie du lycée, s'était fait battre par des camarades de classe quelques rues plus loin. Tout ceci parce qu'il avait le malheur de s'appeler comme le premier Archange que Dieu créa. Il est décédé par asphyxie, un coup au sternum lui ayant coupé le souffle par sa violence ce qui aurait engendré une crise de panique. Cette affaire étouffée par le Shérif, Peter Mills, ne nous aurait jamais ouvert les yeux sur le caractère encore arriéré de certains américains, si sa famille n'avait pas hurlé justice. Cette histoire est d'une abomination sans nom, surtout lorsque l'on sait que ce sont des adolescents qui ont commis cet acte monstrueux. C'était votre reporter, Misha Parks, en direct en Lusk. »

Michael sourit faiblement, se réfugiant un peu plus entre les bras de son amant. Misha vint lui embrasser le crâne avec tendresse, ses doigts courant le long de son dos en de douces caresses apaisantes. Malgré les années, il savait que l'anniversaire de la mort de Lucifer restait profondément marquée au fer rouge, c'est pourquoi il ne disait rien lorsque chaque année ils regardaient l'enregistrement du flash info de la NBC.

L'affaire avait fait beaucoup de bruit, des manifestations avaient eu lieu avant que le préseident ne fasse un communiqué quelques jours après que l'histoire ait été révélée aux médias. Celui-ci avait présenté ses sincères condoléances à la famille en plus de leur fournir une aide financière pour attenter un procès contre les meurtriers, les revenus, déjà modeste, de la famille était au plus bas suite à l'enterrement ne leur permettant pas de se payer un avocat pour aller au tribunal. Sans surprise, leur avocat, Samuel Winchester, remporta l'affaire. Le Shérif ainsi que les adolescents furent condamnés à perpétuité, l'un pour négligence et non-assistance à personne en danger et les autres pour homicide volontaire puisqu'ils n'avaient pas porté secours à la victime lorsqu'ils le pouvaient encore. Cela remontait à 5 ans maintenant.

« Il serait si fier de toi, mon amour. » Murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille du Novak. Oui, il serait fier que son frère ait réussi à condamner ses assassins, à n'en pas douter.

« Merci. » Vint la réponse murmurer. « Et si on consumait nos noces, maintenant, hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Pour seule réponse, Parks vint ravir les lèvres de son mari, éteignant l'écran.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plût malgré tout !

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Supernatural :** Hey ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que cet écrit t'ait plu ! Personnellement, j'ai crû qu'il ferait un flaupe ^^ Pour te répondre, oui je compte bien continuer à écrire sur d'autres personnages de la série et sur des couples improbables ^^

 **courtney Ackles :** Je te remercie pour ta review et je suis ravie que tu ais adoré cet OS !

 **Flora :** Hello ! Merci pour ton commentaire et tes critiques. Elles me font plaisir ! Il est vrai qu'il est assez court et que je n'entre pas dans de grands détails mais c'était parfaitement voulu ^^ Et cela me fait encore plus plaisir que tu ais aimé ^^

 **Kitsune Aquatik :** Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente si tu as aimé ce texte ! Et oui, un Lucy en victime, ça change et ça fait du bien ! Ça le rend plus humain ^^

 **Dissemblables :** Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que ce texte ait attiré ton attention ! Je ne pensais plus avoir de review sur lui ^^

A bientôt ^-^


End file.
